Pídele al tiempo que vuelva
by Simi Pattinson
Summary: Bella jamas se sintio de esta epoca, y lo entiende cuando se encuentra con el retraro de un hermoso joven que vivió..¿hace mas de un siglo? Realmente podria encontrarse con el. EDWARD/BELLA
1. Chapter 1

**Oh dioses, habiendo pasado por una "crisis existencial" jaaa naahh mas bien, siendo esclava de la escuela, no he podido dejar pasar esto...Viene una historia que sip, me he basado de dos peliculas y muchas muchas leyendas, pero sobre todo de mi propia necesidad de poder o querer viajar en el tiempo...¿quien no sueña con un caballero de otra epoca? o poder regresar a ese instante y hacer las cosas diferentes, o solo viajar en el tiempo para poder volver a vivir una vez mas eso, justamente eso que te persigue solo en el presente... en fin **

**a los que lean esto de ante mano un millon de gracias**

**ya se lo saben, personajes de S.M. la historia es de todos =D**

**

* * *

**

Pídele al tiempo que vuelva

**Prologo**

Diciembre del 2010 en la pequeña ciudad de Forks Washington se lleva a cabo el baile anual de Vísperas de navidad, donde los habitantes del pequeño pueblo se reúnen ataviados con sus mejores galas para celebrar.

La música ligera de la orquesta suena en el salón principal del auditorio Palace Bourbon, la gente esta reunida en grupos. Las señoras platicando de los mejores chismes y los señores comentando las últimas nuevas de la temporada de futbol. Las Jóvenes señoritas están entusiasmadas porque es tradición que los guapos jóvenes solteros saquen a bailar a las damas solteras. Por lo que las chicas, vestidas con elegantes atuendos sueltan risitas por la expectación de lo que podría convertirse el tan aclamado baile. Todas las jovencitas están contentas, riendo con sus amigas.

Todas. Excepto una. Isabella Swan permanece apartada de la multitud, observando su reloj, deseando que sea lo suficientemente tarde como para que sus padres la excusen y pueda irse a casa. La joven Bella, solo quiere estar sola, pues siente que no tiene nada que celebrar. Hace varios años que no disfruta estas fechas, lo cierto es que hace varios años que no disfruta ya muchas cosas.

Bella hace una mueca, porque vuelve a apoderarse de ella esa emoción de amargura, y se molesta con ella misma pues sabe que ese comportamiento suyo es un tanto estúpido. Porque siendo realistas su vida no es tan mala. Tiene unos buenos padres, acaba de terminar la escuela, la aceptaron en una de las mejores universidades del estado. –Si Bella, no es tan malo.- se dijo la chica, bajito cuando oyó sonar la siguiente canción.

Bella odiaba sentirse así, odiaba retraerse del mundo, odiaba ser la chica inadaptada que no podía estar con su familia y con la gente en una celebración, pero sobre todo odia no encajar en nada. Es que ese sentimiento de no pertenecer a nada, de no encajar con la gente que te rodea, de sentirte perdida, fuera de época, casi fuera de tu propio mundo; es el sentimiento que viene acechando a Bella Swan desde hace un tiempo.

La chica suspira al escuchar tocar a la banda una canción familiar. Cierra los ojos y pide con toda la pasión que es capaz, encontrar su lugar, encontrar su hogar.

-¿Bell's estas bien?-La chica pega un brinco al escuchar la voz de su padre en su oído.-Si papá, solo quiero irme a casa.-Contesta en voz baja. Sabe que su padre se va a enojar por su petición, porque vamos, es una fiesta, en una jodida época donde se supone que todos están en familia, y ella lo único que desea es correr a su habitación y encerrarse en sus maldito mundo de novelas cursis y fantásticas de héroes y caballeros en blancos corceles.-Ya vas a empezar Isabella.- su padre tenso la mandíbula en señal de molestia, tal y como la joven había predicho.

Sin más, con un encogimiento de hombros la chica se alejo de su padre, y se fue a servir mas ponche. Al pasar, se topo con los comentarios desdeñosos de la chica Jessica Stanley, quien estaba rodeada de jóvenes y soltó una risita burlona cuando Bella pasó a su lado.

Casi una hora más tarde, Bella Swan corría por la vereda que colinda con el bosque cortando camino para llegar a casa. Una de las ventajas de vivir en un pueblo jodidamente pequeño es que todo queda cerca. Bella traía sus zapatos de tacón en la mano, y con la otra sujetaba su vestido gris oscuro para que le permitiera correr sin tropezarse. Su cabello que lo había traído sujetado en un elegante moño, ahora iba colgando flojo, dejando unos mechones sueltos por el movimiento brusco. Bella solo quería llegar a casa, y adentrarse a su mundo de novela, con caballeros medievales y doncellas.

Y es que a pesar de hacerse la dura, a la que no le importa la gente, de hacerse la que le gusta la soledad, ella estaba harta, estaba exhausta, porque no importaba lo mucho que quisiera pararse sobre sus propios pies y no tener lazos emocionales con nadie. Lo cierto es que ella era humana. Y todos los humanos quieren a alguien de quien puedan depender. Alguien que puedan sentir propio. Y con lo que Bella soñaba más que cualquier cosa, era encontrar un alma a la cual pertenecer, y por consiguiente llamar suya. ¿Acaso era de locos soñar con eso?

¿Estaba muy mal el cerrar los ojos e inventarse un hombre soñado? ¿Es que estaba muy mal, el imaginar un caballero que la hiciera sentir que por fin ha encontrado su lugar? ¿Acaso ella estaba loca por soñar con un ser que la hiciera sentir en casa?


	2. Chapter 2

**el primer capitulo :) que la simi espera que les agrade...Tenganme paciencia y seran grandres, espero actualizar a la brevedad.**

Personajes de S.M.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Había estado despierta casi toda la noche, escribiendo su próxima obra. Aunque probablemente seria, tratando de escribir su obra. Bella resoplo cerrando la laptop de golpe y echándose hacia tras en la silla de su escritorio. Tenía una fecha límite para entregar el manuscrito de su próximo libro y no podía avanzar. Con un suspiro de exasperación se paso las manos por la cara. Tendría que irse a dormir unas horas, si no quería asesinar a su publicista cuando llegara en la mañana. Bella se convertía en una persona muy peligrosa si no dormía o no consumía su adorada cafeína.

Bella Swan se había convertido en una escritora más o menos reconocida de algunas novelas "fantásticas" de amor, lo que es una completa paradoja pues a sus veinticinco años, jamás ha logrado sentir ese sentimiento. Había salido huyendo de su ciudad natal, y había estudiado filosofía y letras en una muy buena universidad. Había trabajado muy duro, los siete días de la semana, siempre tratando de mantenerse ocupada, por lo que jamás había conocido a nadie, es mas ni siquiera había hecho verdaderas amistades en el colegio. Por lo que al terminar, volvió a huir a un más lejos, cambiando completamente de estado y de estilo de vida.

Había luchado por encajar, hasta había intentado ir a fiestas y relacionarse con la gente, pero siempre terminaba encerrada en su estudio, escribiendo de su mundo imaginario, con sus caballeros imaginarios lo que a ella le gustaría que le pasara. Y eso había estado bien con ella. Al menos hasta ahora…

El ruido de su celular la despertó a primeras luces del alba, y soltando un gruñido se tapo la cabeza con la almohada, ignorando el teléfono. ¡Dioses! ¿Que no duerme esa gente? Y cuando pensó que podría volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, los sonidos de pasos en la escalera contra incendios de su edificio volvieron a irrumpir su descanso.

Los ruidos se hicieron más molestos, por lo que Bella enojada, salto de la cama y se encamino a su ventana trasera para cruzar unas cuantas palabritas con su vecino Jacob Black. El hombre es muy guapo y casi encantador, hasta que habría su bocota. Bella había bajado la guardia con él hacía tiempo ya, casi llegando a la ciudad, habían salido, y sip, se habían acostado en diferentes ocasiones, y todo iba bien, que Bella hasta creía estar enamorad de Jacob Black, hasta el muy idiota había estado hablando con sus amigotes de lo difícil y molesta que era la joven. El problema fue que el imbécil, no se había dado cuenta que dejo la línea abierta y Bella había escuchado todo.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a la Ventana, el teléfono sonó de nuevo. Molesta, Bella dejo que sonara hasta que entro la maquina contestadora.

-Bell's contesta, vamos se que estas ahí, levanta el culo y contesta el maldito teléfono. Bella conteestaaaaaaaa.- suspirando Bella se encamino a contestar la llamada. Su Publicista Rosalie Hale, era un alma obstinada la cual es muy capaz de irrumpir en su casa por menos que no contestarle una llamada.-Dime Rose.- Bella hablo con la voz rasposa por acabar de levantarse.

-Chica, te tengo noticias. Acabo de recibir una llamada de una editorial que está interesada en publicar tu libro, y acuérdate que hoy es la firma de autógrafos en la librería "Era".- La mujer hablo, soltando todo en menos de un minuto, cosa que dificulto que Bella le entendiera muy bien.-¿Libro? ¿Qué libro? Si ya se lo de la librería, no me has dejado olvidarlo.-contesto irritada

-No te hagas idiota Isabella, el maldito libro que se supone estas escribiendo y que me tienes que mandar en una semana, ESE LIBRO.- Grito eso ultimo, haciendo que Bella se separara el auricular para no quedarse sorda.

-Si bueno, como dijiste lo estoy escribiendo, y precisamente en estos momentos TU, me estas interrumpiendo Rose.- Replico la joven Bella con un tono irritado.- Además, no sé si vaya a terminarlo a tiempo.- Confeso lo último en voz baja.

-Ok Bells, no importa.- Rosalie suspiro e hizo una pausa para después agregar en tono más amable.- Por qué no te tomas unos días después de la firma, no se ve a visitar a tus padres.- Fue el turno de Bella de soltar un suspiro, no estaba muy segura que fuera una buena idea.

-No lo sé Rose, pero gracias… por entender, nos vemos al rato.- realmente agradecía que su publicista y amiga entendiera.-No te preocupes lindura, te dejo dormir luego te llamo cuando este abajo.- y con eso ultimo colgó.

Con un suspiro Bella se encamino una vez más a la cama esperando obtener piedad del dios del sueño. Pues en unas horas era su primera firma de autógrafos, pero como nunca le ha gustado ser el centro de atención espera al menos poder disfrutarlo, realmente está muy agradecida con esa gente que lee su trabajo, pero aun así, no puede quitarse de encima esa sensación que le atraviesa el pecho, esa sensación de que después de aquello nada podrá ser igual.

Ese mismo día en la tarde, Bella jamás pensó que algo podría llenarla tanto como el estar frente a frente con toda esa maravillosa gente que aprecia su trabajo, que lee sus libros, y que mejor aun, los disfruta. Al principio había estado nerviosa, pero una vez que salió y vio a todas esas personas reunidas esperando que ella apareciera la impulso a seguir. Entrada la tarde, aun en la librería, Bella se encontraba platicando con el encargado de la casa editora Joshua Paladín, el dueño mayoritario de la cadena de librerías, Michel Leeroy y su Publicista Rosalie Hale. Hasta que se acerco un hombre ya muy entrado en años, que sostenía su libro contra el pecho.

Al percatarse del hombre, Bella se separo del grupo dispuesta a firmarle el libro. Cuando se acerco mas al hombre, no pudo evitar la sensación de que se le hacía familiar de algún lado. El señor le tendió el puño como si trajera algo en el, desconcertada Bella estiro la mano entonces el hombre le entrego un relicario, sin más el señor le dijo.-Vuelve a mi.- para mirarla con una profundidad que casi podía sentir que la tocaba al bajar la mirada a su mano y estudiar la joya exquisita toda de oro, no noto que el hombre misterioso desapareció. Hasta que volvió a alzar la mirada.

Estupefacta y con las manos temblando abrió aquella reliquia y se quedo atónita, pues tenía grabadas las palabras en latín "_Verus __**amor**__ nullum novit habere modum" _- El verdadero **amor** no conoce límites, leyenda que ella había ocupado en más de una ocasión en su libro recientemente publicado. Poniendo atención también noto que debajo de esa leyenda estaba las iniciales E.D.

Sin poder controlarlo sintió como le fallaba la respiración y le temblaban las piernas, si bien era lo más extraño que le había sucedido, Bella no podía refrenar el impulso de salir corriendo a buscar al señor misterioso para que le explicara porque le daba una joya tan valiosa y antigua y ni siquiera le había pedido su autógrafo.

Horas más tarde en la tranquilidad de su apartamento, volvió a estudiar el relicario con calma. La cadena pesada se le escurrida de los dedos, la joya tenia grabados en el metal, con incrustaciones de lo que parecería Jade, una vez mas lo abrió y paso un dedo por la inscripción.

Estaba sumamente intrigada, ¿Quién es ese señor misterioso? ¿Por qué me estrega una joya tan valiosa? Y la inscripción

¿Qué significa E.D.? Pero lo más importante ¿Que mierda quiso decir con "vuelve a mi"?


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA**: en el capitulo anterior escribi que las iniciales era E.D. una disculpa porque fue un error de dedo :S como la mayoria habra notado las iniciales tienen que ser E.C. ya se imaginaran por que... **en fin aclaro que en relicario abajo de la leyenda en latin las iniciales son E.C. **

ahora si gracias a quien han leido la historia y me han dejado sus comentario :D

**Personajes de S.M.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Cansada de dar vueltas y vueltas al asunto de su misterioso "fanático" y su regalo, Bella decidió avanzar en su obra, o al menos tratar de hacerlo. Se encamino a su estudio, el cual estaba repleto de novelas de época, históricas, de esas historias de amor fantástico y ficticio. La habitación estaba llena de velas aromáticas, fotos con paisajes maravillosos, de lagos, montañas, playas, bosques, y toda clase de un posible escenario para su libro. La historia que Bella escribía, giraba en torno a una chica intrépida para su tiempo, hija de un rey conocido por su crueldad en el campo de batalla. La heroína de su libro tenía que huir de los enemigos de su padre, que la habían secuestrado para utilizarla contra el temible rey. Decidida, la protagonista que amaba infinitamente a su padre, y no quería ser la causa de su derrota, huye de su cautiverio topándose con un famoso caballero Ingles, curiosamente uno de los archienemigos de su padre. Y todo iba bien hasta ahí, Bella tenía claro que su heroína tenía un carácter fuerte y decidido que conquistaría el dolido corazón del caballero, pero para ser sinceros, Bella Swan nunca había visto esa clase de amor en la vida real, Bella jamás había visto que alguien con un pasado oscuro, amara de esa manera a otra persona como para sobre poner su amor ante su cruel formación. Por lo que desde hace un par de semanas, ha estado estancada. Después de que sus personajes protagonistas se conocen, y estando consiente del carácter de su héroe el caballero oscuro, sabe que es ilógico que un hombre que solo ha conocido dolor y crueldad, un hombre que solo se rige por su honor ante una corona, y que no cree en la bondad de la gente porque solo ha tenido desprecio, no renunciaría así como así, a todo lo que conoce por los ojos de su amada.

Eso simplemente no es posible, por más que Bella quisiera soñar con cuentos de hadas y amores que superan todo, no podía concebir tal cosa. Y sincerándose con ella misma, Bella considero la posibilidad de que su historia no tuviera un final feliz, pero entonces entraba en crisis, porque desde que empezó a soñar y escribir en sus historias, la joven de la que Bella escribe necesita tener un final feliz, es una clase de necesidad básica de supervivencia. En pocas palabras todo era tan complicado, y ella tenía esa habilidad de complicarse aún más las cosas. Todo un talento natural, si le preguntan a Bella.

Dejando de lado su creciente frustración, encendió su reproductor de música, donde sonaba las encantadoras notas de claro de luna del magnífico Debussy, notas cuya cadencia calmaba lentamente los latidos de su corazón. Suspirando más tranquila cerró los ojos y se permitió imaginar, que hubiera sido de su vida si ella hubiera nacido en la época de la que era su última protagonista. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, Bella soñó con un camino franqueado por arboles y verdor, respirando aire puro, sin contaminación, oyendo solo el sonido de los cascos de los caballos que jalaban los carruajes, o las majestuosas monturas de los galantes caballeros. Aunque también estaba consciente que no todos los caballeros de la edad media, valían la pena, pero tenía la ferviente creencia que valían más que los hombres de ahora. Haciendo una mueca, por la desviación del tema, se obligo a imaginarse a su caballero.

Y es que toda mujer sueña con su hombre ideal, algunas tienen la suerte de encontrar lo más parecido a lo que sueña, otras se conforman con lo que les toca, y solo un porcentaje menor, encuentra eso que no es lo que quería, pero sin embargo jamás cambiaria una sola cosa de su pareja, y Bella sería feliz encontrando un amor, que no precisamente fuera un caballero, pero sí que sea fiel a su carácter, un hombre cuya voluntad sea de piedra pero que sus barreras pudieran flaquear para ella, un hombre que en contra de todos los preceptos le pudiera demostrar que la ternura también radica dentro de un envase rudo y áspero. Bella tampoco está interesada en la belleza, si bien acepta que lo físico deleita la vista, se conoce lo suficiente para saber que si encuentra a un hombre capaz de hacerla sentir en casa, capaz de despertar en ella el sentido de pertenencia y darle paz, de hacerla reír, de protegerla y provocarle el sentirse segura, ella sabe que aun siendo una bestia lo amaría sobre todo, como sueña ser amada ella.

Pero en sus sueños, ella puede ver a un caballero de cabellos rojizos, y mirada penetrante, de ángulos marcados y masculinos con una quijada fuerte y nariz recta. Un alto hombre de hombros anchos y cadera estrecha. De piel blanca, sus piernas fuertes, puro musculo macizo entrenado para proteger a los que ama. En definitiva tiene una imaginación maravillosa, porque no es posible que exista un ser humano de belleza interior tal que se refleje en su exterior, y si de casualidad ese ser hubiera existido tendría que haber sido un dios, no un hombre.

El ruido de unos golpes en la puerta la sacó de su ensoñación, aunque sorprendida de haberlos oído sobre las notas de Debussy, un poco molesta por la interrupción. Al abrir la puerta miro sorprendida como su publicista, la rubia Rosalie Hale le sonreía de oreja a oreja, mostrándole un folleto con información de una estancia vacacional no muy lejos de N.Y. la mujer rubia y hermosa, se encamino dentro, sin esperar invitación y se dejo caer en el mullido sillón que se encuentra frente al televisor. Muda, Bella siguió a la mujer dentro, y la observo despatarrarse y prender un cigarro. Al ver que su amiga no decía nada, alzo una ceja interrogante.

-Tengo lo que necesitas.- Dijo Rose Hale, cuando le aventó el folleto para que lo viera.-Es una estancia de descanso a unos kilómetros, realmente cerca.- La mujer miro expectativamente a Bella.- Creo que te haría bien relajarte unas semanas.- con el ceño fruncido Bella leyó la información.

Vacational Royal Paraje, un hotel fundado a finales del siglo XVIII, siendo destino de incontables duques y familias distinguidas de esa época. Con excelentes paisajes y exuberante naturaleza que rodea la estancia, el Vacational Royal Paraje, es el destino perfecto para consentirse y olvidarse de la vida actual.

-¿y esto?- Bella pregunto con perspicacia.- Esto.- su amiga señalo con su dedo el folleto que bella tenia frente a ella.- Es tu próxima residencia por dos semas. Ya te he hecho la reservación y estoy feliz de ayudarte a hacer las maletas.- declaro la rubia con una sonrisa.

-No lo sé Rose, aun no estoy segura de querer irme.- Bella dudo, considerando la opción, realmente sonaba prometedor el alejarse unos días, además que estar en ese lugar podría servirle de inspiración.-Vamos Bells, yo opino que es una buena idea.- su amiga se levanto del sillón y se acerco a ella pasándole un brazo por los hombros mientras las volteaba y las encaminaba a la habitación de la escritora.-Te ayudare a hacer las maletas.-declaro una vez que llegaron al cuarto.

Sin tiempo de objetar nada, Bella se encontró juntando sus cosas para sus dos semanas de relajación. Con una última mirada a su departamento atrancó la puerta y se encamino al ascensor. Su publicista ya tenía su equipaje dentro del auto de Bella, quien decidió que quería conducir hasta la estancia. Con abrazo rápido se despido de su amiga, se metió al auto y encendió la marcha.

Le esperaban dos horas de viaje, que tranquilamente disfrutaría con las ventanas bajadas y la música a todo volumen. No había nada más relajante para Bella que conducir por una carretera tranquila mientras canta a todo pulmón sintiendo el aire en la cara. Poco a poco, con forme avanzaba las construcciones se iban haciendo más espaciadas, haciendo notorio que ya había poca población.

Maravillada doblo a la derecha cuando encontró el letrero publicitario de la estancia. Avanzando por un estrecho camino de adoquín franqueado por enormes arboles le resultaba casi como los paisajes que describía en sus libros.

Después de dos kilómetros y medio conduciendo por el estrecho camino el monumental edificio se abrió paso. Era impresionante, con enormes ventanales que dejan pasar la luz del sol, la construcción era muy elegante. Impecablemente conservada, con escalones cubiertos de una alfombra roja digna de cualquier noble. En el porche estaban colocadas elegantes bancas para tomar el aire. Y los jardines eran simplemente maravillosos. Por donde Bella miraba, había belleza.

Fue recibida por un amable botones, que se encargo de bajar su equipaje y conducirla dentro, a la recepción. Al ingresar, un amable empleado le dio la bienvenida, y le entrego la llave de su cuarto. Su amiga le había reservado uno de los cuartos con mejor vista. Subió las enormes escaleras que tenían un hermoso barandal de madera pulida. En las paredes había cuadros de artistas locales de paisajes maravillosos, todo el pasillo estaba alfombrado por lo que Bella podría jurar seria la alfombra más fina que ella ha visto. Al entrar a la habitación, estuvo a punto de irse de espaldas por lo elegantes y majestuosa que era. El recibidor tenía unos muebles antiguos perfectamente cuidados, las paredes con un papel tapiz exquisito. La mesita de te era una delicia. Y al entrar al cuarto no pudo evitar aflojar la mandíbula. La enorme cama con dosel era igual a las que se usaban a principios de siglo. Con una emoción que se le atascaba en la garganta Bella no podía evitar sentirse como toda una princesa.

Después de desempacar y correr por el interior del cuarto admirando los muebles y el decorado, se dio un merecido baño en la enorme tina de madera que estaba dentro de lo que podría llamarse el cuarto de baño, casi tan grande como la sala de su departamento. El delicioso baño de burbujas y esencias la relajo a un nivel tal, que estuvo tentada de quedarse a dormir, pero los toques en la puerta por parte del mayordomo encargado de su habitación, si ella tenia un mayordomo personal durante su estancia, le aviso que la cena estaba por servirse.

Decidiendo rápidamente a usar un suave vestido color lavanda, a la media pierna y manga larga, se desenredó el cabello y se dirigió al comedor. Nuevamente impresionada por esa gama de elegancia fue conducida a una mesa. Después de tener una de las mejores cenas de su vida hasta ahora, se encamino al exterior uno de los jardines laterales estaba frente a ella. Justo antes de salir por una de las puertas de vidrio, una luz llamo su atención.

Era una de las habitaciones de abajo, todo un mini museo en el cual había retratos muy antiguos de la gente que había estado ahí. Había una vitrina con joyas, collares, peinetas y un sinfín de anillos y aretes. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue un relicario parecido al que tenía ella. Y era parecido, porque el suyo tenía grabados de jade y piedras azules que Bella creía eran zafiros. Además de que la forma de su relicario era de un corazón y el que se mostraba ahí era circular. Al acercarse más para analizar la joya, sintió como si alguien la observara, confusa giro su cabeza, y lo que se encontró la dejo sin aliento.

¡Por los dioses! Es el…


End file.
